pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry F. Conley
'Henry Foster Conley is a Columbus, Georgia songwriter. Life At 6, I wanted to be either an astronaut or a garbage truck driver. They both got to ride around. I'm definitely a dreamer. -Henry F. Conley Conley, 50, was born in Savannah, Georgia, the son of a music teacher and a newspaper journalist in Savannah, Conley naturally took to playing, and then writing music. He is deeply influenced by the rural southern blues, & the early R & B and Rockabilly music of the 1950’s. Conley moved to Columbus in 1967. He has been a regular in the Columbus music scene for two decades, both as a solo artist and in groups such as The Art of Fish, Overland Six, (with whom he released the CD “The willful suspension of disbelief” in 1996), Drive-Thru Karma, the Beavers, Katt Redd Band, Joey Allcorn and his Hillbilly Band, The Dillinghams, Glaz Wind, The Muff Tones, Seaboard Railroad and Fiddler Blues Band. Henry released a Solo CD, Melancholy Accidents in 2000. And a CD, Shadowville Speedway with Will Dockery in 2009. A Conley Bros. CD is planned for 2012 Henry sings, plays guitar and occasionally harmonica. Most recently, Conley has been collaborating on songs with poet Will Dockery, with a compact disc of thier compositions released in Spring, 2009. The first CD, Shadowville Speedway, was completed in a series of about four sessions that took place at Larry Rose Studios in Phenix City, Alabama in Winter of 2007 and Spring of 2008, the second series of sessions being conducted in Woodstock, Georgia at the studio of Dan Skinner in the late Summer of 2008. Shadowville Speedway was released on April 18th, 2009. Press Reports Henry Conley's kept "The Willfull Suspension of Disbelief" audio CD in print for almost 20 years now... first released way back in 1996: http://www.artemisrecords.net/conley.html =Columbus Ledger-Enquirer, Monday, July 29, 1996 = "Henry Conley runs his sports card shop by day, but come nightfall, he turns into the soul of ... a popular Columbus band...": http://www.musik-news.org/post/3343/Henry_Con... "By day, Henry Conley is the mild-mannered owner of a sports card shop {C}in Columbus. But as the shadows grow longer, the fingers on his left {C}hand begin to fidget. Chords from in the silent air, while his right {C}hand begins to strum at his side. Behind the huge, waist-high glass {C}cases of cards, his feet find a rhythm to notes only he can hear. By {C}nightfall, the transformation is complete. Henry Conley, sports card {C}guy; meet Henry Conley, jazz musician..." ... Titled "The Willful Suspension of Disbelief," the cover shows a wide- eyed, but detached Conley staring at a stripper on the front. On the back, Conley stares with the same expression at a preacher n a pulpit. "Saturday night, Sunday morning," he says with a laugh. Songs include "Pass Him Away," "It Ain't Bad to be Good" and "Mordecai" - all written by Conley. "We really believe in his songs," says Gates. ... Conley, 35, is a gentle, likable man about the size of a small bear. His hands are so large, he had to have a special specially made. He loves sports and often plays softball with area teams. As a kid in Savannah and later in Columbus, he wanted to play professional baseball, "but I couldn't hit the curve ball". He still can't. But while his sporting needs are met by baseball and softball, {C}his soul finds its freedom in music. On stage, his is constant energy {C}and the critical element that triggers the group's obvious chemistry. Sometimes, he will drop his guitar to his side and hunch over, his feet pounding away in a secret rhythm. Discography *''The Willful Suspension of Disbelief'' 1996 *''Melancholy Accidents'' 2000 *''Shadowville Speedway with Will Dockery'' 2009 Exterior Links ;Audio / video *Hogbottom show with Will Dockery & Friends *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVIF2-qWIUc Wobble by Will Dockery and Henry Conley video] Category:American songwriters Category:Songwriters Category:People from Savannah, Georgia